


[Podfic of] PK/Carey - College AU

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>College AU</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] PK/Carey - College AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336264) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



> Rough and ready cover art by me.

Podfic Length: 09:37  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PK_Carey%20-%20College%20AU.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PK_Carey%20-%20College%20AU.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
